wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Civil Rights
Civil rights are something or other about freedom and equality for everybody. They were really big in the 1950s and 1960s but, Since 9/11, they seem to have gone largely out of style. Who Invented Civil Rights? As with everything, civil rights were invented by God as a precious gift to His children. He did not intend to just let His children have this gift for nothing, however; like any good parent, He wanted His kids to earn it, through centuries of character-building slavery, indentured servitude, and racial injustice. Of course, His white kids had passed the "rights driving test" years before by being the first on the block to convert to Christianity. His gay kids, meanwhile, got the occasional birthday check; it was God's way of making up for all those missed ballet recitals. Examples Of Civil Rights Everything was fine for the first half of the 20th century; contrary to most liberal revisionist history books, blacks and whites got along great, often exchanging friendly waves and "howdy neighbors" from the opposite ends of town. During this era, Martin Luther King, Jr. made his famous "I Have A Dream" speech, blowing people's minds to the point that they forgot he had ever said anything else. In it, he told his followers that the content of one's character is more important than the color of one's skin, which we can obviously take to mean that race isn't even worth discussing, and that anyone who brings it up is a bigot. Unfortunately, the leaders of the civil rights movement — a bunch of troublemakers who didn't want to pay their poll taxes — completely misinterpreted Dr. King's message, using it as an excuse to disrupt Montgomery, Alabama's bus schedule. All of a sudden, people who didn't see race were forced to notice that they lived among black people, and took appropriate action. Soon afterward, the ACLU got into the act, saying that everyone deserved civil rights, regardless of whether God liked them enough to make them rich and white. They invented Affirmative Action to discriminate against the salt of the Earth, especially the richest .01 percent of it. After 9/11, these rabble-rousers insisted that the government's attempts to give Arabs and Mooslims a drink of sweet freedom violated their civil rights. The Greatest Administration Ever was thus forced to ignore the Constitution just this once and keep their plans top secret, as they knew that the public's heads would explode if exposed to such intricate brilliance. Just to be on the safe side, George W. Bush ran the plan by God, who of course approved. While the liberal media and other such Fact Huggers might say otherwise, President Bush is a staunch defender of civil rights. He believes in them so strongly that he ordered them poured into thousands of bombs and dropped onto Iraq. Who Needs Civil Rights? While God created civil rights, He made sure to mention somewhere in the back of the Bible that they weren't really all that important, especially when Freedom Haters are trying to kill you. "You will not fear by day, unless Donald Rumsfeld tells you to," spake The Lord. "In which case, just do what he says. Hell of a guy, that Rumsfeld." How Civil Rights Are Destroying America America was founded on the right to vote with help from your friendly local Diebold technician, freedom of speech that has been officially sanctioned by Rupert Murdoch, and the pursuit of happiness as brought to you by QVC. In recent years, however, a pack of Left-wing nut jobs have been trying to tell our children that real freedom is about "thinking for yourself", "speaking your mind", and "treating other people as equals". Real Americans ignore such Communist propaganda, of course, and embrace their greatest, most sacrosanct freedom: to report such troublemakers to their local Homeland Security agent. External Tubes *How The Civil Rights bankrupted America *Rand Paul to end era of Civil Rights and returns us back to The Good Ol' Traditions *Rand Paul: Civil Rights are a new form of Reverse Racism! *Good News! Civil Rights could be unconstitutional! *Civil Rights terrorist finally apprehended! Will be waterboarded by Satan *How Civil Rights are undermining State Rights! Local Rights! *White Cop to receive an all paid vacations for heroic deed *Civil Rights now polluting our classrooms *un-american traitor wants a socialist museum *God continues battle against Civil Rights *How the Civil Rights is worst than Slavery